Natarza Lestrange börjar på Hogwarts
by Matilda99
Summary: Natarza Lestrange ( Bellatrix Lestranges dotter) Ska börja sitt första år på hogwarts. Hon börjar där ett år senare än Ginny Weasley. Givetvis så har Natarza samma tankar som sin mamma om mugglarfödda och blodsförädare eller hon låtsats i alla fall inför sin mamma. En dag vid lunchen i stora salen så får hon bra kontakt med en mugglarfödd kille från elevhemmet Ravenclaw.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1  
- Kom upp nu Natarza du har inte pakat än och du har bara 2 timmar på dig innan hogwarts expressen går ropar Bellatrix nerifrån köket.  
- Jag kommer ropar Natarza tillbaka. Motvilligt så går hon upp. natarza ska börja sitt första år på Hogwarts och hon har både längtat och inte längtat.  
Varför ska jag gå på just Hogwarts av alla troldomsskolaor så måste jag gå på just Hogwart. Och Dumbeldore är ju ingen bra rektor fäör Hogwarts heller tänker Natarza medan hon klär på sig.  
När hon har klätt på sig så går hon ner till sin mamma Bellarix Lestrange. Hennes pappa har varit död sen 3 år tillbaka.  
När hon har kommit ner så sätter hon sig ner vid köksbordet.  
- Kom ihåg att du måste hamna i slytherin säger Belllatrix.  
- Ja jag vet och det kommer jag att göra också med tanke på vilken bra mamma jag har så har jag säkert ärvt det säger Natarza.  
- Helt rätt säger Bellatrix.  
- Mm.. Vet säger Natarza.  
- Du får inte bli vän med en smutskalle och inte nån avskyvärd Weasley säger Bellatrix.  
- Hur skulle jag ens komma på tanken? Frågar Natarza.  
- Jo, Ginny är ju bara ett år äldre än dig säger Bellatrix.  
- Men jag ska inte bli vän med en jävla Weasley dom är ju dumma i huvudet , speciellt Ron som hänger med den där potter och smutskallen Granger säger Natarza argt.  
- Så ska det låta även på Hogwarts säger Bellatrix.  
- Självklart, men jag är klar nu och måste gå upp och packa säger Natarza.  
- Självklart säger Bellatrix.  
Natarza går up på sitt rum och suckar varför kan inte hon få va vän med den hon vill och va kär i den hon vill tänker hon.  
Hon går runt i sitt rum och letar upp allt hon måste ha med sig för sitt första år på hogwarts.  
Hon hittar inte allt på en gång med efter 3 minuter så är hon klar.  
- Är du färdig än? vi måste vara där snart Säger Bellatrix.  
- jadå jag kommer nu säger Natraza och kommet ner med sin koffet och sin bur med sin uggla Salzar i.  
- Om du håller in min arm så kan vi tranfansera oss ditt i ett hörn av en gränd så upptäcker ingen oss och du hinner vi säger Bellatrix.  
- Okej säger Natarza.  
- Håll in min arm och din grejer då säger Bellatrix.  
Natraza tar tag i sina grjer och sin mammas arm.  
På bara några sekunder är dom framme i en öde gränd i närheten av stationen.  
När dom kommer in på själva stationen så letar dom efter spärr väggen där det står en 9 och 10 ovanför. När dom väl har kommit fram ditt så går både Natraza och Bellatrix igenom den. Innanför så står Hogwartsexpressen. Draco Malfoy står och utanför tåget och säger hej då till sina föräldrar. Dom vänder si om och får syn på Bellatrix.  
-Nej men så det är dags för din dotter Natarza att börja på Hogwarts säger Mrs Malfoy.  
- Ja, Nu får slytherin ännu en bra elev att vara stolt över säger Bellatrix.  
- Mamma tåget går snart jag måste gå på det nu säger Natarza.  
- Ja givetvis, Hej då! Sköt om dig säger Bellatrix och kramar sin dotter.  
- Hej då säger Natarza  
- Syns vid jul säger Bellatrix.  
- Ja, det gör vi säger Natraza och går upp på tåget. Sin packning får hon hjäp med va Draco som erbjuder sig frivilligt. Hon får även sitta i hans kupé på vägen till hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2  
Natarza skjuter up dörren till Dracos kupé. Crabbe och Goyle sitter redan där och väntar på Draco.  
- Hej, Vet du vart Draco är?, Frågar Goyle.  
- Nej, mumlar Natarza.  
Kupé dörren skjuts upp igen och in kommer Draco.  
- Draco, ska hon verkligen sitta här?, Frågar Crabbe.  
- Ja, det ska hon det är Bellatrix dotter, svarar Draco utan att tveka.  
- Va? Är det, Frågar Goyle chockat.  
- Ja, det är det, säger Draco och sätter sig ner brevid Natarza.  
Dom åker en lång bit under tystnad.  
- Undrar när vagnen kommer, jag är ut svulten, säger Goyle.  
- Är det, det ända du kan tänka på?, mat?, frågar Natarza.  
- Ja, han är sån, säger Draco.  
Sen öppnas kupé dörren och tanten med vagnen är där.  
- Något från vagnen?, frågar hon.  
Crabbe och Goyle reser sig genst up och köper massor av chokladgrodor. När Crabbe och Goyle har satt sig, så reser sig Natarza upp.  
- 3 chokladgrdor, säger hon.  
När Natarza har betalat och fått sina chokladgrodor bestämmer hon sig för att gå och klä på sig sin skolklädnand.  
- Draco, jag går och klär på mig skolklädnaden, säger Natarza.  
- Visst, gör du det om du vill men man brukar klä på sig den i sin kupé, säger Draco.  
- Ja, men jag går till nån kupé där det bara är tjejer, säger Natarza.  
Natarza går i tågkoridornen och kommer till slut fram till en kupé, där det bara sitter två flickor, den ena har mörkt hår och den andra ljust. Natarza öppnar kupé dörren.  
- Hej, kan jag får sitta här?, frågar hon.  
- Javisst, säger den ljushåriga tjejen  
- Det är nog bäst att vi byter om, säger den mörkhåriga tjejen.  
Dom börjar byta om till sina skolklädnader, närdom väl är påklädda så sätter dom sig ner.  
- Vad heter ni då?, frågar Natarza.  
- Katie Leonardosson, säger den mörkhåriga tjejen.  
- Och jag heter Sarah Edwardsson, säger den ljushåriga tjejen.  
- Du då?, frågar Sarah.  
- Natraza, säger Natarza som inte vill avslöja sitt efternamn allt för tidigt.  
- Natarza vad?, frågar Katie.  
Då slits kupé dörren up, det Draco som står där utanför.  
- Natarza, vi är framme nu, säger han och går iväg.  
Natarza, Katie och Sarah går ur kupén och sen ur tåget. Ho vet ju att några andra tar hand om bagaget.  
- Första årselever, hitåt, ropar Hagrid.  
Dom går fram till samlingen av första årselever.  
- Nu ska, som alla andra första årselever få åka båt in till slottet, säger Hagrid.  
- Så nu, får ni följa med mig till båtarna, inte mer än 3 i varje båt, säger Hagrid också börjar dom gå till båtarna.  
När dom är framme vid båtarna väljer Natarza att åka med Katie och Sarah.  
Dom går i båten och börja ro in tät efter Hagrid.  
När dom äntligen är framme och har kommit in i slottet så får dom vänta utanför stora salen.  
När professor McGonagall äntligen kommer ut ur stora slen och säger att dom kan komma in, så börjar Natarza bli nervös.  
Tänk om alla kommer att hata mig och va rädd för mig när dom är mitt efternamn, tänker hon. Alla vet ju vem min mamma är, jag vill bara slippa få mitt efternamn uppropat, enda chansen är väl att dom har slutat ropa up efternamn, men den chansen är lika med noll, tänker hon under tiden dom går genom stora salen.  
När dom är framme vid slutet av alla bord, så säger McGonagall åt dom att stanna.  
- Jag kommer nu, ropa upp era namn och när ni hör ert namn ska ni komma up här. Och sätt er på pallen och då sätter jag hatten på ert huvud och den säger nått av elevhemmens namn och det är det elevhemmet ni hamnar i, säger McGongall.  
Efter att ha ropat up en hell del namn så ropar hon up, Katie Leonardosson, Katie går up coh sätter sig på pallen, hon hamnar i Ravenclaw!, säger hatten efter att McGongall stt på den.  
Sen blir det Sarah Edwardsson. Det får bli, Huffelpuff, säger hatten.  
- Natarza Lestrange, säger McGonagall.  
Natarza går försiktigt up, medans hon ör viskning som " Den Lestrange, Blellatrix dotter, eller?".  
Hon sätter sig försiktigt på pallen, McGongall sätter på hatten på Natarzas huvud, nästan direkt säger hatten slytherin.  
Slytherin bordet applåderar våldsamt, Natarza klär av sig hatten och går och sätter sig vi slytherin bordet, hon möter Snapes blick han kollar gillande på henne. All kollar på henne under tiden hon sätter sig.  
När alla har sorterats klart så ställer sig Dumbeldore upp, för att hålla sitt tal.  
- Välkomna till ett nytt år på hogwarts, ska väl börja med att säga att vi har en ny lärare i försvar mot svartkonster, och han heter Remus Lupin.  
Lupin ställer sig upp, alla applåderar.  
- Det var inte allt, vi har även en ny läare i skötsel av magiska djur, och det är ingen mindre än Rubeus Hagrid.  
Ett våldsamt bifall kommer, fast ingen vid slytherin bordet applåderar.  
- Sen vill ajg bara påminna om att ingen får vara i den förbjudna skogen, och då menar jag ingen, säger Dumbeldore och kolar mot Weasley tvillingarna.  
Efter det så kommer maten fram, Natarza tar åt sig mat fort för hon är vrålhunrig.  
När dom har fått i sig tillräckligt med mat och efterätt, så visar prefekterna förtsta årseleverna till deras uppehålls rum sovsalar, när prefekterna har tagit up alla regler så får dom gå och lägga sig.  
När Natarza kommer up i sin sovsal, så ligger deras bagage där. Så Natarza går fram till sin säng och börjar klä av sig.  
- Hej, jag heter Nicole Emanuelsson, är du Bellatrixs, dotter?, frågar Nicole.  
- Ja, det är jag säger Natarza.  
- Okej, godnatt, säger Nicole och kryper ner under täcket.  
- Godnatt, säger Natarza och kryper ner under täcket.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3  
Natarza vaknar mitt i natten och kan inte somna, så hon sätter sig i fönstret och kollar ut.  
Det är kolmörkt ute så hon ser inte så mycket, men det är bättre än att ligga i sängen och inte kunna sova, tänker hon.  
- Vad gör du uppe?, säger nån bakom Natarzas rygg.  
Natarza vänder sig om och där står en rödhårig tjej med en grön morgonrock.  
- Vad gör du själv uppe?, Frågar Natarza.  
- Kan inte sova, säger hon och går till sin säng, som står mitt emot Natarzas.  
- Lika bra, du läggger dig också, säger tjejen.  
- Ja, jag ska, säger Natarza irriterat.  
Natarza går bort från fönstret, och tillbaka till sin säng.  
Hon kryper ner under täcket, hon somnar efter en stund.  
- Natarza, vakna!, ropar Nicole.  
- Eh..Va?, mumlar Natarza sömnigt.  
- Det är frukost nu, säger Nicole.  
- Jaha, jag kommer, säger Natarza.  
Natarza kliver fort ur sängen och klär av sig sitt nattlinne. Sen så klär hon på sig sin skolklädnad, hon kammar också håret. Sen går hon ner till frukosten tillsamans med Nicole.  
- Hoppas vi har trolldrycktkonst, idag, säger Nicole.  
- Mm..Vad då?, frågar Natarza.  
- Men alla vet ju Snape ger oss poäng, säger NIcole glatt.  
- Ja, just det ja, säger Natarza.  
Vad spelar det för roll, om vi får lite extra poäng, jag bryr mig inte, tänker Natarza.  
Till slut så var dom framme vi stora salen, dom sätter sig vi två lediga platser. Natarza tar ett bröd och börjar bre smör på det. Sen tar hon en ostskiva på det.  
Professor McGonagall delar ut scheman till alla, till slut så kommer hon fram till Natarza.  
- Du har trollkonsthistoria fösta lektionen, säger Mcgongall till Natarza.  
Natarza tar sitt schema och kollar på det, hon ser att hon har trolldryckonst efter lunch.  
- Får jag se på ditt schema?, frågar Nicole.  
- Mm..Visst, säger Natarza och ger schemat till Nicole.  
Under tiden Nicole kollar på Natarzas schema, så kollar Natarza runt lite med blicken i stora salen.  
Hennes blick stannar på ravenclaw bordet, där en svarthårig andra årselev sitter, Natarza tycker han är sjukt snygg så hon strrar som förstenat på honom.  
- Hallå! Natarza, Säger Nicole högt.  
- Eh..Va?, säger Natarza och hoppar till lite.  
- Vi har likadan scheman, säger Nicole.  
- Vad bra då, säger Natarza och kollar mot ravenclaw bordet.  
Natarza fortsätter kolla på killen vid ravenclaw bordet.  
Jag vill så gärna lära känna honom, men då finns det bara ett problem om Draco får reda på det. Då berättar han för mamma och då kommer jag int tillbaka hit mer, för jag får bra umgås med slytherinare, tänker Natarza.  
- Vi måste gå till lektionen nu, säger Nicole.  
- Kom så går vi då, säger Natarza.  
Det tar ettt tag för dom att hitta men med hjälp av Draco gkom dom fram i tid i alla fall.  
När dom kommer in i klassrummet så sätter sig Nicole och Natarza brevid varandra.  
Professor Binns, läraren heter som även är ett spöke maller på om trollkosthistoria.  
Natarza är redan less på ämnet efter bara 20 minuter.  
Hur kan ett spöke får va lärare?, tänker hon.  
Men efter en timmas tortyr enligt Natarza så är det äntligen rast.  
- Jag måste gå och göra en sak, emn jag kommer snart, säger Nicole till Natarza.  
- Javisst vi syns vid nästa lektion, säger Natarza.  
- ja, det ör vi, ropar Nicole tillbaka.  
Natarza går mot nästa lektion, lika bra att gå redan nu , täker hon.  
När hon är hallvvägs up för en trappa så krockar hon med nån.  
- Förlåt, mumlar den personen.  
Natarza och den andra personen reser sig up.  
et var pojken från ravenclaw bordet.  
- Här, säger han och ger Natarza en bok hon tappade.  
- Tack, mumlar Natarza.  
- Jag heter Tommy, säger han.  
- Jag heter Natarza, säger Natarza.  
- Ok, men jag måste skynda vidare nu, säger Tommy.  
- Okej, säger Natarza och börjar gå upp för trappan igen.  
När hon har kommit up för trppan så ser hon att Draco står där.  
Så han är sett allt, tänker Natarza.  
- Varför pratade du med Tommy?, frågar Draco.  
- vet inte, men vi är inte vänner och vi känner inte varandra, säger Natarza.  
- Ja, det är bäst för dig att du fortsätter me det för han är ju en smutsskalle, säger Draco.  
- Jag måste iväg på lektion nu, säger Natarza.  
- Ja, självklart, säger Draco och går därifrån.  
Natarza börjar gå mot sin lektion i förvandlings konst.  
Så han är mugglarfödd, då blir det ju ännu värre om jag blir ihop med han, tänker Natarza på vägen till lektionen.


End file.
